bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route H14
London Buses Route H14 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Northwick Park Hospital and Hatch End, it is operated by London Sovereign RATP. 'History' Route H14 commenced operation on 14 November 1987 between Northwick Park Hospital and Hatch End St Thomas' Drive via Private Road On Northwick Park Hospital Forecourt - Exit Road Opposite Hospital Main Entrance - Watford Road - Kenton Road - Peterborough Road - Station Road - College Road - Harrow Bus Station - Headstone Road - Harrow View - Courtenay Avenue - Long Elmes - Headstone Lane - Headstone Lane Roundabout - Uxbridge Road. The route was initially operated by Harrow Buses from their Harrow Weald (HD) and North Wembley (NW) garages using MCW Metrorider minibuses. On 12 July 1997, the evenings service was extended from Harrow Bus Station to Northwick Park Hospital. On 4 September 1999, the route was retained by Metroline and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. The North Wembley (NW) allocation was moved to Harrow Weald (HD) garage at the same time. On 4 September 2004, the route was passed to London Sovereign operating from their Harrow (SO) garage. On 3 September 2011, the route was retained by London Sovereign with brand new 10.2m Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 8 September 2014, a brand new 10.8m Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart was introduced. On 5 September 2016, an AM School day journey was introduced between Uxbridge Road and Northwick Park operated by London Sovereign from their Edgware (BT) garage using an East Lancs Vyking bodied Volvo B7TL from route 114. In February 2017, the East Lancs Vyking bodied Volvo B7TL was replaced by a Wright SRM and a Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied B5LH Volvo. On 4 September 2017, a PM school day journey was introduced. In January 2018, the double deck journeys on the route were converted to full Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LH operation. On 1 September 2018, the route was retained by London Sovereign and was converted to double deck operation using Scania OmniCitys and Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. The double deck school day journeys operated from Edgware (BT) garage was withdrawn at the same time. On 23 November 2018, brand new Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs were introduced alongside the existing Scania OmniCitys and Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. In December 2018, the route was converted to full Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40H operation. 'Current Route' * Northwick Park Hospital * Harrow-On-The-Hill Tyburn Lane * Harrow Bus Station * Harrow Town Centre * St. Georges Centre * Harrow View The Goodwill * Pinner Park Avenue * Kodak Sports Ground * Headstone Lane / Courtenay Avenue * Harrow Arts Centre * Hatch End Station * Hatch End Telephone Exchange * Hatch End St Thomas' Drive 'External links' * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) H14, London Buses routes Category:London Sovereign RATP Group